


Snape Fanfiction ideas

by Miray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Mentors, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray
Summary: Severus meets a portrait of one of the Hogwarts FoundersIf you like it, write it.





	Snape Fanfiction ideas

 

Little bashing: Maruders, Lily and Dumbledore  
Main character: Severus Snape  
Action time: after the "Mudblood"  
Severus wanders alone in the corridors of Hogwarts.  
He finds an old dusty portrait of one of the Founders of Hogwarts.  
Severus is making a strange acquaintance/mentoring/friendship with an old wizard / witch.  
If Severus Snape had someone trusted who would support him, advise him and teach him, how would his life change?

 

CAN HAVE:

The choice of one founder belongs to the author:  
Salazar who can will show him what it means to be a real Slytherin.  
Godric who will show Severus that not all Gryffindors are tyrants.  
Helena will show Him that loyalty and diligence aren't weaknesses.  
Rowena who will show him that even the wisest have done many things wrong and the asking for help isn't a weakness.

The founders may appear with the development of the storyline.  
Severus may try to find portraits of the rest of the founders so they can be in one room.  
His actions will help him win favor at ghosts, elves and other portraits.

Severus gets friends from different Houses (NOT Lily)

Paring: not earlier than the 7th year of Hogwarts. Severus is a damaged and abused child. He loves Lily, but I think he also has an obsession with her. They relationship wasn't healthy.  
Severus must first opening up to other people before he dating with someone (it doesn't have to be Lily).

  
CAN'T HAVE:  
Slytherins (students) abusing unforgivable spells, Slytherin - evil as an entire House, Gryffindor - good as an entire House, Snape sorted into Gryffindor because he was abused by the Slytherins

 

 

 

 


End file.
